Thon
Summary Thon was a secretive and often reclusive male Tchuukthai Jedi Master who lived in the period surrounding the events of the Great Sith War. He kept the details concerning his race, homeworld, and origins a closely guarded secret, and possessed extensive knowledge of the Force even in as-yet-unknown techniques. Soon after first visiting the Jedi library world of Ossus, Thon became a Jedi Master, and went in search of a planet where he could live and study in solitude and peace. The Force guided him to Ambria, a planet in the Stenness Node that was plagued by the dark side. After containing the Sith influence to a single spot, Thon settled down and began to take Jedi apprentices, among them Oss Wilum and the future head of the Jedi Order, Nomi Sunrider. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Thon Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Jedi Master/Tchuukthai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance], Telepathy, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Enhanced senses and perceptions, Mind and Memory Manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, expert hand to hand combat skills, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Battle Meditation, Force Light, Sever Force Attack Potency: Planet level (Sealed away all the Dark Side energy present on Ambria in Lake Natth. Even millennia after his death, was considered one of the most powerful Jedi of his or any era. Should therefore scale to the likes of at least Yarael Poof has no such accolades) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman naturally (His species are naturally far stronger than any human, and are capable of effortlessly running about with one of more adult humans sitting on their back). Can be further augmented thanks to Force amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Should be far superior to Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher naturally (The Tchuukthai species have a Ceratopsian physiology). Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Galactic Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Skilled lightsaber duelist and master of the Force, knowing many Force techniques before even joining the Jedi Order and even teaching some of the Master's techniques they had never heard of Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Force Light:' Harnesses raw light side energy to either contain or destroy dark entities. The technique is rather broad in application and usage. Thon used this technique to contain the dark side energy that permeated the planet of Ambria into Lake Natth using a "lattice-work of light side energy". The containment was so potent that the energy Thon contained has yet to be set free in the 4000 years to pass since he had done so. *'Force Shield:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks *'Sever Force:' Cuts a Force User off from the Force. *'Telekinesis:' Thon can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Jedi Category:Tier 5